weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Malltranari
Malltranari is the result of a combination of Malleo, Fortran, and Mari. He is the first ever fusion of a Weegee, a Fortran, and a Kart Fighter, and many other fusions would be created in his name. History Malltranari was created by a reclusive genetic scientist named Foosio. Due to the primitive genetic technology available at the time, Foosio ended up creating a bunch of Fakegees that ended up dying very quickly; Malltranari was Foosio's 67th attempt at creating a proper Malleo, Fortran, and Mari fusion. After Foosio's house was foreclosed, he and his brothers were forced to live on the street. While on the street, he realized he could make a living "street fighting". Due to the trouble he caused, he and his brothers were forced to move to a foster home. When Mari realized Malltranari's impressive fighting skills, Mari "adopted" the now-almost-eighteen-year-old, and began teaching him his knowledge on how to fight. Weegamiichig and his brothers were ignored, and it would be about fourteen years before any of them ever met again. During wartime, Malltranari specialized in hand-to-hand combat, something that was rarely seen in Weegee warfare. His success may have been due to a combination of learning much of his fighting skills on the streets and from Mari and Luig, and from having the combined physical strength of Malleo, Fortran, and Mari. Malltranari was known to be one of the major combatants in the first Fakegee War, and became well-known for his ability to destroy Fakegees with his mere strength, rather than any special powers (although, as you will read below, he does have some special powers). After the second Fakegee War, Malltranari joined the Weegee Wrestling Federation, where he quickly became one of the most popular fighters there. He would later reunited with Weegamiichig shortly before the third Fakegee War, although at this point, Weegamiichig had developed a disdain for his older brother, mainly due to jealously that he was not adopted by Mari himself. This was strained further when the Federation's fans encouraged the two brothers to fight against each other. Despite this pressure, this fight would never happen, and the two would remain distant until Fakegee War V. After the fifth Fakegee War, the now-president of the Federation offered to reconcile with his brother Weegamiichig. Weegamiichig refused at first, but after gaining a large amount of support from the older brother during the younger brother's draft evasion, the two quickly became close again. Malltranari and Weegamiichig are now the first co-presidents of Weegee Wrestling Federation, and have even encouraged members of Weegee's Army to join the group. He still occassionally fights with other Malltranaris and Kart Fighters, but this is mostly just as a hobby noawadays. Powers Most of Malltranari's power comes from his sheer strength of being a combination of Malleo, Fortran, and Mari. Despite his strength, though, he can still be outwitted and knocked down by those who have enough skill. Other than his strength, he does seem to have the ability to throw energy balls at people, although he rarely uses this on the offense anymore, and nowadays mainly uses it to stun people. Gallery Malltranari 2.0.png|Malltranari v1. Toon Malltranari.png|Toon Malltranari. V.png|Malltranari giving a peace sign. Category:Original Fad Members Category:Malltranaris Category:Weegee Family Category:Fortran Family Category:Fat Weegees Category:League of Weegees Category:Fusions Category:Non-Recolors Category:Malleo + Fortran Category:World Heroes